sonambulo
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: Estados unidos va a casa de México a ver unas películas de terror , pero empieza a llover y termina quedándose en la casa de México de lo cual el mencionado se terminara arrepintiendo. usamex yaoi


Estados unidos llego a casa de mexico con una enorme bolsa llena de DVDs

- meccico!

al oír el grito Alejandro(mexico) dejo de ver la tele y fue a abrir la puerta

-que haces aqui Alfred

-Alex vine a ver unas películas con tigo

usa se metió a la casa sin esperar a que le dijera algo y coloco una de las tantas películas que traía en el DVD y encendió la tele de plasma

- para que bienes asta aca para ver una pelicula con migo

- es que son peliculas de terror y bueno... no es que me den miedo! solo creo que es mejor verlas acompañado.

-si claro gringo ,pero bueno pues ponle play

luego de mucho terminaron de ver las peliculas de terror que traía el americano.

-como que ya es hora de que te vallas no

y en cuanto dijo eso comenzó a llover tipo diluvio

-parece que the hero se tendrá que quedar con tigo

- bueno (fastidiado) quédate en el cuarto de huéspedes

-thanks meccico

México pensó que si acaso tlaloc estaba en su contra pues enserio tenia ganas de descansar de el un rato.

alejandro y usa se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

mexico se encontraba medio dormir pensando en si se levantaba a tomar agua o no, al final la flojera le gano y decidió no levantarse, de repente escucho como la puerta de madera se abría pero bueno al mexicano no le asustaban los fantasmas ni los monstruos pues era inmortal y además era buen amigo de la muerte, después de el sonido de la puerta se oyeron pasos.

-quien esta hay

-soy yo

- haaaaa!

-no te asustes ale soy yo estados unidos

lo que no sabia alfred era que el ya sabia quien era y por eso grito.

- que quieres gringo

-es que no puedo dormir, puedo dormir con tigo.

-claro compa...ni que fuera tu mami inglaterra!

viendo la cara del moreno el de ojos azules se dio cuenta de que no sedería tan fácil luego le binó una idea ala mente (milagro).

-y si retiro la mitad de tu deuda

- por hay hubieras empezado alfred claro que puedes dormir aquí

el mexicano no lo pensaba dos veces cuando de dinero se trataba.

alfred se acostó al lado de alejandro quien se había recorrido para dejarle espacio.

luego de un rato los dos norteamericanos se quedaron dormidos.

mexico se despertó al sentir una extraña presión en el estomago.

-que demonios(penso).

estados unidos lo estaba abrazando tan fuertemente que tenia incluso sus piernas al rededor de las suyas.

el de ojos chocolate se puso rojo como un tomate y se empezó a sentir incomodo.

-hey gringo despierta quítateme de ensima.

-mmm

el aludido no desperto simplemente lo abraso mas fuerte y pego su cara a la del otro.

-ale(dormido)

aque acaso el gringo estaba soñando con el al pensar eso el pelicafe se puso mas rojo de lo k ya estaba, de repente comenzó a sentir las manos estadounidenses meterse debajo de su ropa y comenzar a bajar cada vez mas no enserio ya se estaba pasando dormido o no mexico quería golpearlo pero al intentar tirarlo de la cama le sucedió el típico tiro por la culata pues la mano de usa bajo demasiado.

-mexico

le dijo al oído aun dormido genial lo estaba casi violando y el niencuenta

de repente el ojiazul se posiciono sobre el con los ojos serrados (dormido).

-enserio que maldito tipo de sonambulismo es este!(pensó)

usa comenzó a quitarle la camisa al terminar de quitársela comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello para despues recorrer todo su torso con la lengua.

-a..alfree..d despierta de una vez!

y esa fue la ultima oración coherente que pudo decir esa noche.

al dia sigiente

usa se desperto sintiéndose extraño además había tenido un sueño extraño con mexico que no le abia desagradado, al voltear a su lado se encontró a mexico echo bolita debajo de la cobija temblando, le bino a la mente lo k le había dicho inglaterra acerca de que era sonámbulo e incluso una vez le había golpeado pero le resto importancia y se fue pues uno de sus jefes le había llamado.

despues de ese dia mexico lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejar dormir a alfred con el.


End file.
